Little Aimee Jones
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: There is a car accident and Jonesy knows the victim. who is she and why is she so important to him?
1. The Accident

Title: Well I do have a title…but it'll give too much away…so for now It's just…Untitled!

Summary: There is a car accident on the main highway and the victim is someone that Jonesy knows. Who is she and why is she so important to him?

Susie and Jonesy were out on patrol when the radio cracked into life.

"Mt Thomas 900 to Mt Thomas 487." Mark said.

"Mt Thomas 487 go ahead Serge." Jonesy replied.

"Hey Jonesy, Susie there's been a report of an accident on Armoire Road. Amy and Jonesy are headed out that way. Could you meet them there?"

"Sure thing Serge." Jonesy replied. "We're on our way."

"Right. Thanks Jonesy."

"No problem." He put the receiver down and turned to Susie. "You heard him."

"Yeah. Turning around now." She turned the car around and headed towards Armoire road.

When they got there PJ and Amy were already there. PJ was standing next to a woman Susie assumed was the witness and Amy was with the paramedics and the rescue workers. Susie walked up to Amy to find out what was going on and Jonesy walked over to where Jonesy was standing with the witness.

"Amy what happened?' Susie asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. PJ is talking to the witness now."

Susie nodded and looked over to where Kelly was now standing next to PJ.

"Can you tell us what happened Miss?" PJ asked.

"Oh it was terrible. The poor girl. I was driving along behind her then all of a sudden the front wheel started shaking and she swerved off the road. I stopped my car and ran over. When I saw that she wasn't conscious I called for an ambulance." The woman was shaking. "Oh I hope she's alright. She's so young."

"Do you have any idea what would have caused the accident?"

"What do you mean? The frieken wheel fell off." She screamed.

"Was she speeding? Did she look like she was driving dangerously at all?'

"Well I'm not sure? I was only doing 80km and she wasn't puling away from me very fast. But she could have been. How am I supposed to know?" She snapped.

"Uh, maybe we should continue the questions down at the station." Amy suggested.

"Ah right. Amy, you take her back to the station. I'll wait here for the accident squad." Amy nodded and led the woman away.

"So how's it going over there?" he turned to Kelly.

"Not so great. They've managed to get the door of the car and they're pulling her out now. She's still conscious though, barely."

"Did she have any ID on her?"

"Ah…she had a wallet in her bag. No photo ID. There are a few library cards and a video store card."

"So what's her name?" PJ asked.

"Ah…" Kelly was about to read the name when the paramedics wheeled the trolley containing the victim past.

"Aimee!" Jonesy cried and he ran over to her.

"Aimee?" Kelly asked. "What?"

"Aimee Sanford." Susie read.

"Do you know this woman?" The paramedic asked Jonesy.

"Yes I do. Is she going to be ok?" Jonesy said; panic clearly showing in his voice.

"We don't know at the moment. She's in a critical condition. If we don't get her to the hospital soon she wont last."

"I can't believe it. I should have recognized the car. I have to go with her." He forced his way over to the ambulance. Where they were about to load the trolley into the ambulance.

"Are you a family member?"

"Yes I am…" He looked at the limp body that had just been pulled from the wreck.

"Jonesy…" Susie started, clearly wanting an explanation.

"I have to go Susie. I'll explain later. I promise."

"Okay. I'll let the boss know." Susie smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks." He climbed into the ambulance with the paramedics and Susie watched as it drove away.

"Oh Aimee." He sat back and watched with tears in his eyes as the paramedics worked to stop the bleeding.

"Hey Jonesy what's going on?" Susie asked. She had followed him to the hospital and had found him in the waiting room, pacing.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. She's still in surgery. Apparently she has internal bleeding."

"Oh Jonesy…" Susie placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned and buried his head in her shoulder. This had been the first time that Susie had ever seen or heard Jonesy crying, but she didn't say anything. She just held him close to her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

"It's ok. You don't have to explain yet. Let's just wait until we know what's going on first.'

"Thanks for understanding Suse."

"It's ok. I'm here for you. No matter what happens."

A few hours later Jonesy and Susie had migrated to the chairs in the waiting room and Jonesy was still panicking. Every time he saw a doctor come near he'd stand up and rush over. Unfortunately every time they still had no news.

Finally after 8 hours of waiting together Jonesy had fallen into a restless sleep. Susie had convinced him to get some rest so he was lying with his head in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair. She smiled down at him and when she looked back up there was a doctor standing over her.

"Evan Jones?" He asked looking at his sheet.

"Ah…" Susie didn't want to disturb Jonesy but she knew he would want to know. "Jonesy…" She shook him and he stirred slightly. "Jonesy wake up…" Jonesy opened his eyes and looked around. When he realized where he was he sat up quickly.

"Evan Jones?" The doctor asked.

"Yes that's me. Is Aimee alright?"

"Aimee is fine. They've managed to stop the internal bleeding. However her uterus was severely damaged so it had to be removed. She is no longer able to conceive children."

"Oh god." He gasped. "Is she…awake?"

"She's conscious. But she's still asleep."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. Right this way."

"I'll wait here." Susie smiled at him. He nodded and followed the doctor into the small room where Aimee lay sleeping peacefully. He walked up and sat beside her bed. He listened to the doctor as he explained Aimee's condition and once the doctor had left Jonesy noticed all the tubes that connected Aimee to the machines around her. He cringed and looked at her frail body.

"Oh Aimee. I'm so glad you're okay. What were you thinking getting in that car? You don't even have your license." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I told your mother that car wasn't roadworthy and I warned you a hundred times not to drive it." He let a tear escape his eye.

"I'm sorry sir we're going to have to ask you to leave. She needs her rest." A nurse said politely after she walked into the room.

"I understand." He kissed her hand again then placed it gently onto her chest. Then he stood and walked out o the room, glancing back to see the nurse adjusting the tubes connected to Aimee.

"Hey. How is she?" Susie asked when she saw Jonesy come out of the room.

"She's conscious. She's not awake though."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"The doctor told me she's fine. She should wake up within the next 24 hours. She's still groggy from the sedatives."

"You should go home and have a shower, get some rest. There's no point in staying here, waiting."

"I want to stay. I need to be here when she wakes up."

"Jonesy you _need_ to get some rest. Trust me when I say that when she wakes up you'll need to be as strong as you possibly can for her. How are you meant to do that if you're half asleep and smell like Alex's socks?" She smiled at him.

"I suppose you're right…there is no way I ever want to end up smelling like that. It's like he hasn't washed his feet in months."

"Hey at least you're not the one who has to wash them." She laughed.

"And I'm grateful for that." He laughed a little.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard was it?" She smiled back at him and for a minute he actually felt happy. The woman he loved was standing in his arms for the first time in months.

Two days later Susie was sitting beside Aimee's bed when she woke up. There were fewer machines around as the bleeding had stopped and she was now breathing by herself. She opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw Susie sitting beside the bed.

"Hey." Susie smiled. "You're awake."

"Do I know you?" Aimee asked.

"I'm a friend of. Evan's. He just went to get some coffee. He should be back any minute now." She replied.

"Oh." Aimee looked away. "Wait Evan's here? Why?" Aimee raised her eyebrows.

"He's been really worried about you. He's been sitting by your bed every day for the past three days. I've only just managed to convince him to take a break and get some fresh air. So he went to get coffee." Susie explained.

"He's been worried about me?"

"Of course he has. I've never seen him this upset before."

"I didn't think he cared so much. Man that's weird." Aimee shook her head.

"He does care. I can see it in his eyes every time he looked at the machines connected to you. I'm surprised that he hasn't screwed up his neck by sleeping in this chair." Susie smiled.

"He slept here?"

"Yeah. He wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah."

Aimee looked up at the door and just as Jonesy was walking in. When he saw she was awake he almost dropped the coffee as he ran over to the bed. Susie took the coffee from him and he hugged Aimee.

"Oh Aimee. I was so worried about you." He stood up and a tear ran down his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't even know where here is. I just got in the car and drove. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You could have been seriously injured. What were you thinking driving like that?"

"Driving like what? It wasn't my fault the wheel decided to fall off of the car."

"You were speeding Aimee. You know how dangerous that can be. You're just lucky that woman was there to call the ambulance. You could have died out there. And why were you driving without a license anyway?"

"I wasn't speeding. I was actually going under the speed limit. My dad's a cop for cripes sake. Like I would do something like that."

"You were driving without a license. You're only 16 Aimee why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know okay. I just wanted to get away from Mum so I did the only thing I could think of doing."

"You ran away? Don't tell me you guys are fighting again?"

"Ah…talk about understatement. Mum kicked me out of the house. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have called. I would have come to pick you up. You know I don't mind you coming to stay but could you at least do me the courtesy of calling first?"

Aimee took one look at his face and laughed.

"You think this is funny?"

"Sorry…you just sound so much like Dad."

"I do not sound like him."

"You so do."

"Do not." Susie grinned as she watched Jonesy and Aimee 'arguing'.

"Do so." Aimee started coughing and he decided to give up.

"Whatever."

"So how long have you been living down here?' she changed the subject.

"About a year now." He replied.

"Ah…met anyone special yet?"

"Ah…" He was hesitant about answering because Susie was sitting behind him. Luckily he was 'saved' when a doctor walked into the room.

"Ah you're awake. Good. I've got your test results back."

"Oh goodie. I get to know if I'm dying or not." Aimee said sarcastically. "So…what's the bad news?"

"Actually there isn't any bad news. You seem to be doing perfectly fine for someone who was bleeding internally a few days ago. The surgeons did a good job." He smiled.

"Great. So I'm not going to die?"

"No, you're not going to die." He laughed.

"Oh goodie." She smiled.

"That doesn't mean you're out of trouble. You were driving without a license." Jonesy said to her.

"I know. And I'm sorry but if you knew what it was like you'd want to get out of there too." Aimee retorted.

"Aimee!" A woman screamed and ran up to Aimee's bed. "Oh thank god you're alright. What were you thinking taking off like that? You could have been killed."

"What are you doing here?" Aimee growled.

"You're my daughter. Of course I'm going to be here. When Evan called me I…"

"_You_ called her!" Aimee glared at him. "Traitor!"

"I'll leave you guys to it." Susie stood and started walking out of the room.

"Hold on Suse, I'll come with you."

"You cant leave me here alone with her!' Aimee cried.

"You have to sort things out. I'll be back later on." Jonesy smiled.

"But…" Aimee started. Jonesy just ignored her and he and Susie walked away.

"Ok…are you ready to explain yet?" Susie asked. "Who the hell is she?"

"Well…"

* * *

Ok if you want to know who she is…then you'll have to review!

This is for you Ky! Hope u like it!

Wiggly Jess


	2. Half The Truth

Title: Little Aimee Jones

Disclaimer: I own Aimee and Rebecca…everyone else belongs to other people…Dammit grrrrr! Umm…the storyline isn't really mine…I kind of stole it from McLeod's Daughters…my bad : P

Summary: Aimee is in a serious car accident…who is she and what does she have to do with Evan Jones? We'll find out in this chapter!

"Ok…are you ready to explain yet?" Susie asked. "Who the hell is she?"

"Well…" Jonesy began. "Aimee is…oh god where do I start…" He sighed.

"At the beginning would be a good place."

"Right well…the easiest way to explain this would be just to say that Aimee is my niece…but it's not that simple. Because technically she isn't my niece…she's my daughter as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rebecca isn't Aimee's real mother. Aimee is my daughter, but Rebecca and my brother adopted her because when Aimee was born I was only 17."

"So she's your daughter. Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Well because Aimee doesn't know. And we thought the best thing to do was just to not tell anyone about it." Jonesy cried. "I'm so sorry Susie. I would have told you…but I promised."

"It's ok. I understand." Susie held him close. "You don't have to worry. I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks Susie. I love you." He smiled at her.

"I love you too." She smiled back and he kissed her softly. They were sharing a cuddle (A/N: AWWWW!) when suddenly they heard Aimee yelling.

"GET OUT!" Aimee screamed. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Hey." Rebecca walked up to Jonesy with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Becca. What's going on?"

"Evan can we talk?" Rebecca asked.

"Ah sure. Suse do you mind?"

"No. I'll go give the boss a call." Susie smiled and walked off.

"What's up?" Jonesy asked.

"Thanks for calling me."

"Hey, she's your daughter. What were you guys fighting about?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. The thing is, Aimee was going for her driving test, and she needed her birth certificate to apply for the test."

"Oh god…she knows doesn't she?"

"I'm so sorry Evan. She saw the birth certificate and I had to explain. She was so mad at me for not telling her. I was so worried when she took off like that."

"It's ok. She's safe now."

"But she still doesn't want to see me."

"I'll try and talk to her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well if she doesn't want to talk…then there's nothing I can do to make her. But I can try." He suggested.

"Thanks."

"What exactly does she know?"

"That her parents were teenagers and they couldn't afford to look after her so we adopted her."

"So she doesn't know that I'm…"

"No she doesn't. I thought it was better that way."

"Well…I'll go and talk to her. I'll see if I can convince her to forgive you."

"Thanks Evan."

He hugged Rebecca then he walked up to Aimee's door. He looked in and saw Aimee staring up at the roof.

"Hey." He smiled and walked in. "Mind if I come in?"

"You're already in." Aimee replied.

"Right…can we talk?"

"If it's about mum…sorry Rebecca, then I don't want to hear it."

"Did you at least let her try to explain what happened?"

"I don't want to know what happened."

"Ok…do you want to know who your real parents are?"

"Not particularly. They abandoned me, I don't want anything to do with them."

"Do you ant to know why they let you go?"

"No I don't!"

"They were teenagers Aimee. Your father was 17 and your mother was 15. There was no way they were going to be able to look after you. They loved you a lot…"

"If they loved me so much then why did they give me away?"

"Believe it or not, giving you away was the hardest thing they ever did. But they had no choice. Your mother's parents were Christians and they didn't believe in sex before marriage, they were really upset with your mother for not abiding by their rules. They didn't want anyone to know what their daughter had done so they kept it a secret. Then they sent you off to live with a really nice couple that were unable to conceive children…"

"Look Evan, I've already told u I don't want to hear any of it. So if you're going to keep talking about it, you should just leave." Aimee turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to finish telling you."  
"How do you know so much about my parents anyway?"

"Because I was there when you were born…"

Aimee continued to ignore him.

"Your mother and I were really close back then…"

"So what? You knew that I was adopted all along and you didn't say anything?" Amy cried. "You're just as bad as them!"

"It gets worse…I know who your father is…and he's closer than you would think."

"I don't want to hear it. Just get out! Get out and leave me alone."

"Aimee please listen. I need to tell you this…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Aimee screamed. "Please can we just drop it." Aimee was close to tears.

"I'm sorry." Jonesy sighed and took her hand. "I wanted so badly to tell you but we… I had no say in it."

"It's ok. I don't blame you. I blame whoever it was that abandoned me. I guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Aimee smiled at him. "So tell me more about this…Susie person. Are you guys together or what?"

"Well actually I'm not sure. It's been on and off. There has been so many things stopping us from being together I don't think we'll ever actually get past it all and be happy."

"Course you will…wanna know why? Because you're a Jones. And the Jones's always get their guy…or gal as the case may be for you." Aimee laughed.

Jonesy smiled and he and Aimee spent the rest of the afternoon talking, avoiding the subject of Aimee's adoption.

Hope you liked it...more to come soon!

Jess


	3. Home

Well because you guys loved it so much I decided to do another chapter…I couldn't really think of what to do next…so don't blame me if it's bad! And the answer to your question…this is set before Alex arrived.

Jess

Title: Little Aimee Jones

Disclaimer: I don't own them…if I did Jo would still be alive and she and PJ would be happy together! And Susie and Jonesy would finally be together as well!

Summary: Aimee is still coming to grips with the fact that she's adopted. She still wants nothing to do with her birth parents…so will she be able to accept Jonesy as her father?

"I can't believe I can finally get out of here today." Aimee smiled. "It's been so boring being cooped up in that small room all day, with nothing to do."

"Yes well just because you're getting out of hospital doesn't mean you can go running around straight away. You've still got a broken leg and a fractured arm, not to mention the fact that you've just had a major operation." Jonesy said to her.

"I know. But at least I wont have to put up with all the noise and the constant checks by nurses in the middle of the night. I might actually get some sleep. Plus I'm getting sick of that icky food." Aimee made a 'sick' face and pretended to gag, which made Jonesy laugh.

"Well you do realize that my cooking isn't much better." Jonesy laughed.

"You've got a point there. But still…even your cooking is better than hospital food."

"Oh I see you're dressed and ready to go then." A Nurse said as she walked into the room.

"Yes indeedy!" Aimee cried. "The sooner I get out of here the better."

"You have no idea how many times I hear people say that, if you ask me I'd rather be in here getting waited on hand and foot." The nurse laughed.

"Yeah…that was one thing I liked. But then there's the horrible food, the uncomfortable bed, and the boringness of the TV." Aimee laughed. "Besides I'll still get waited on when I'm at home"

"Oh is that what you think is it?" Jonesy laughed.

"Duh!" she grinned.

"Come on then, let's get you discharged and you can go home."

"Woot!" Aimee cried. "So long boring hospital room…hello freedom!"

Jonesy shook his head and wheeled the wheelchair out of the room after the nurse.

"This is your place?" Aimee asked when they pulled up to Jonesy and Alex's house.

"Well it's PJ's place. But he needed some company so me and Susie moved in."

"So you and Susie are serious then? Living together hey?" Aimee winked.

"As a matter of fact we are serious. Not that it's any of your business, but we are engaged."

"Really? So does that mean I get to be a bridesmaid at your wedding?"

"Hey we don't even know when the wedding is going to be yet."

"Chill. I was just kidding. I'll probably be gone before that happens anyway."

"You're planning on leaving?"

"Well I can't exactly stay here forever can I? I'll just keep getting in the way."

"Well where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just wing it. Go wherever the wind takes me…etc. etc." Aimee explained.

"So you're not going to try and find your birth parents?"

"No." Aimee snapped. Then she sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just scared to find out who they really are. I mean they could be either dead, living in a gutter, or be really rich and want nothing to do with me. It's scary; I could have another family out there somewhere. I could have brothers and sisters, uncle and aunties, cousins and even grandparents that don't even know I exist." Aimee sighed.

"Or you could have parents who have spent their whole lives wondering where you are, what you've been doing with your life, what you look like now." Jonesy said to her, thinking that now might be the right moment to tell her the truth.

"Yeah. That is a possibility. But right now I couldn't care who they are. I mean they abandoned me and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive them for it." And then the moment was gone. He knew it would have to remain a secret for now.

"Yeah." Jonesy sighed. "Come on I'll show you to your room." He wheeled her through to the spare room, which had a bed, a cupboard and a lamp sitting on a bedside table.

"It's kind of bare." Aimee noticed.

"Yeah well we weren't exactly expecting company." Jonesy replied.

"So where's my stuff?"

"Well a lot of it was destroyed in the accident. But we managed to salvage some stuff for you. Your mum's got it with her at the hotel." Jonesy explained.

"So…can you get it for me?"

"Sure. I'll ask her to bring it over."

"No…I meant you go and get it, so I don't have to see her."

"Aimee. You've got to sort things out with her eventually."

"Yeah well at the moment all I feel like doing is sleeping. The last thing on my mind is seeing her."

"It's ok. You don't have to. I'll leave you to think things over for a while. I'll be back in about an hour or so. If you need anything then just give me a call and I'll come right back ok."

"Ok." Aimee sighed and watched as Jonesy left the house. Then she wheeled herself to the couch and grabbed the TV remote. She then sat back and watched the TV.

She was flicking through the channels when she suddenly came across a show called 'Adoption'. She was about to change the channel when she heard something that seemed a little too close to home for her.

"I just found out recently that I was adopted. I was angry at first of the thought of my mother and father abandoning me. Then I thought about it for a while, and when my adoptive parents told me the whole story of why I was adopted, it made me realize how much the adoption had helped my life."

Aimee listened to the story of how being adopted had changed this girls life, and she couldn't help but cry. She knew nothing about who her parents really were and what happened; yet she was blaming them for something that Jonesy said wasn't their fault.

It was all too confusing for her. She put her head in her hands and sighed. The phone was sitting on the table beside her and she decided to call her friend Heather.

"Yello?"

"Heather it's Aimee."

"Aimee…where are you? Your mum said something about an accident. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Well ok not really. I've got a couple of broken bones and stuff but that's not the biggest problem."

"Ok…what's going on?'

"Well I need your advice…" She went on to tell heather the whole story of what she had recently found out.

"Wow. That's big. Though I don't see how I'm supposed to help."

"Well I called you because I know you've been through it all before. I was hoping maybe you could tell me what I should do, because I really have no idea."

"Well…when I found out I was in the same situations as you. I was really angry with my parents for abandoning me. But the thing is they didn't abandon me. It turns out that my father didn't even know I was pregnant, and my mother was a junkie, so the best thing for me was to be adopted. When my birth mother came to the house asking to see me I didn't know what was going on, then we talked and she explained to me what had happened and why she had to let me go. She needed to get her life back on track and when she did she came to me and now we're happy."

"But I don't know who my parents are and whether they want to find me or not."

"Well…ask your mum who your birth parents are. There's no point in staying angry because no matter what you do nothing is going to change what has happened. You may as well make the best of it…and just think when it come to your birthday then you'll be able to get more gifts." Heather laughed.

"Thanks Heather. You've really helped."

"So when are you coming home?"

"I don't know. I don't think I will. I just need some time to myself for a while."

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you when you get back…if you do."

"Yeah. Bye Heather."

Aimee hung up the phone and sighed. That really hadn't helped at all…she still didn't know what to do. She sat back in the chair and flicked through the channels of the TV again.

When Jonesy finally got home she was watching some daytime TV movie and when she noticed him walk in, she turned the TV off.

"Hey. I brought you some doughnuts. I thought you might want something to eat."

"Thanks." Aimee smiled. "Hey Jonesy…"

"Yeah." He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Can you tell me about my parents?"

"Well…I don't think it's my place to tell you this. Your mother and I agreed we would tell you together."

"Tell me what exactly?"

"She wasn't the one at fault you know. She just wanted you to have the best life you possibly could. At first she didn't even agree to the idea…none of us did. But then your mother's parents convinced Becca to take you. Becca and Joe were the only ones that your parents trusted to take care of you."

"Why couldn't they take care of me themselves?"

"Because they were only 17. They were too young to get married, not to mention the fact that they didn't love each other."

"They obviously didn't love me either." Aimee mumbled, tears welling in her eyes.

"No Aimee. That's not true. They loved you so much, both of them. If they had a choice they would have kept you and raised you themselves, but that wasn't an option back then."

"If you knew so much about my mother…then you can tell me who she is."

"Aimee…I…"

"Please. I need to know the name of the woman that abandoned me."

"You keep saying you were abandoned but that was far from the truth. Aimee you were loved by everyone around you…your father loved you the most."

"How do you know?"

"Because I…it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. You knew who my parents were, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had no choice. I was being threatened to keep my mouth shut."

"By who?"

"Your mothers parents."

"Why didn't they want anyone to know?"

"Because their family was well respected and they didn't want to ruin their reputation."

"That seems a bit selfish. I mean how could they do that to their own grandchild? Didn't Mum have any say in it at all?"

"Well the thing is…Aimee…are you sure you want to know who your real parents are, and what really happened after you were born?"

"Yes."

"You do realizes once I've told you, I cant take it back."

"I know. But I've been thinking, and I've been a real idiot about this. I mean I haven't even heard the full story yet. I've just been so upset. I feel so alone. I don't have anybody here that understands what I'm going through."

"I do Aimee…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was about 20, I found out that I had been adopted."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I had no reason too."

"What did you do when you found out?"

"Well I was a bit angry at first, but then I cam to realize that being angry didn't help anyone at all so I decided to find my birth parents."

"Did you find them?"

"Well it was too late to find my mother…she died a while back. But my father was working in Melbourne. He was an architect. We sat down and talked and then we became good friends."

"So you weren't angry with him once you knew who he was?"

"Well yes and no. I was angry because I didn't know why. Now I do I realized that maybe being adopted wasn't so bad."

"Do you think if I find my real parents that I'll be happy?"

"Well…it depends."

"On what?"

"Well I'll start from the beginning…"

Well there ya go…you'll have to wait till next time to find out what happened…

Ciao for now!

Smelly


	4. Dad?

Well here is the second to last chapter of this fic…it was going to be the last one…but then I decided to add some SJ action at the end of it! Enjoy!

Jess

"I've just been so upset. I feel so alone. I don't have anybody here that understands what I'm going through."

"I do Aimee…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was about 20, I found out that I had been adopted."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I had no reason too."

"What did you do when you found out?"

"Well I was a bit angry at first, but then I cam to realize that being angry didn't help anyone at all so I decided to find my birth parents."

"Did you find them?"

"Well it was too late to find my mother…she died a while back. But my father was working in Melbourne. He was an architect. We sat down and talked and then we became good friends."

"So you weren't angry with him once you knew who he was?"

"Well yes and no. I was angry because I didn't know why. Now I do I realized that maybe being adopted wasn't so bad."

"Do you think if I find my real parents that I'll be happy?"

"Well…it depends."

"On what?"

"Well I'll start from the beginning…" Jonesy sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm just not sure that I know how to tell you…or that I'm the one that should be telling you. I just think your mum…Rebecca…should be here as well."

"I don't want to hear it from her. She'll just make up lies. I know you'll tell me the truth. I can trust you."

Those words almost tore Jonesy's heart out. She had just said she trusted him, yet he had been keeping this secret from her for her whole life.

"Jonesy…you okay? You look kind of white."

"Yeah…ah where was I?"

"You were about to tell me why my parents dumped me!"

"Well for started you weren't dumped. You were taken away from your father."

"What? But why? Who would do that?"

"Well actually…it was your mum…sorry Rebecca."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she…like everyone else who loved you…was really worried that you wouldn't get a proper upbringing."

"I still don't get it. I mean if my parents were still alive…then why would they take me away? They couldn't?"

"Well that's the thing. Your mother died just hours after you were born..."

"And my father?"

"Aimee listen…there's something I need to tell you…I've been trying to tell you for years now…but I've always been stopped. "I'm your father Aimee."

"What?" Aimee cried. "You mean…you've been there all along and you've never told me…not once have you ever thought to mention the fact that you were my father?"

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to…but Rebecca and your grandparents thought it was best this way…they thought that you would be much better off being raised by two parents…who could actually afford to keep you…not a teenage boy who hadn't even finished school yet, didn't have a job and had no idea about raising kids."

"So you gave me up for my sake? So I would have a better life? Did anyone think about how I would feel…how I do feel now that I know the truth? I would have been so much better off knowing the truth…"

"I wanted to tell you Aimee. I wanted so much to be more than just your uncle…but everyone else thought it was for the best that you didn't know. Nobody understood…I wanted so badly for you to know…it was just so hard for me not being able to tell you…watching you grow up calling someone else dad…"

"I always thought…I knew that something was going on...the way you and my parents were always arguing…and when you disappeared for months and didn't come back…I missed you so much…to tell you the truth I always wished that you were my father." Aimee smiled at him.

"I love you so much Aimee…and if I could go back and change things I would…all I ever wanted was to be your dad…"

"Well…now you can be."

"What?"

"Dad…" Aimee hugged him.

"Oh Aimee." He hugged her back.

"I'm so glad I finally told you the truth. I am so sorry I kept it from you for so long."

"It's okay Dad…I understand." Aimee hugged him even tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too. So, so much." He kissed her head and tears ran down his cheeks.

"I am so happy that you are my dad…"

"I'm happy too." Jonesy replied. "Oh crap…I've got to tell Rebecca…she'll want to know…"

"It's okay…I'll tell her. I've got to talk to her anyway. She thinks I hate her."

"Well you did throw her out of the room…" Jonesy laughed. "And she knows you don't hate her. She's just upset that you don't trust her anymore."

"Well she did keep my life a secret from me for 16 years…why should I trust her?"

"Hey I've got to get to work. I've been gone for too long already. The boss is going to be mad."

"Well I'll be waiting for you. I'll be here when you get back." Aimee smiled.

"I love you." He said as he stood up.

"I know." She replied with a huge grin. She was just happy that she had finally found her father.

"See you tonight." He smiled back and he left the house.

Well this was a really crappy chapter…but it's a chapter none the less…I'm gunna do white Christmas tomorrow…till then I've gotta run…I'm meeting a friend for lunch!

Ciao dudes!

Jess!


End file.
